


Secret Admirer

by kinjohira



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinjohira/pseuds/kinjohira
Summary: "Chocolate from you, flower from you, letter from you. I don't know who you are but I always anticipate it." - Junki"You may not know who I am, but I've always watched you from far. Your smile, your laugh, I love all of it." - Keigo
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Secret Admirer

Secret admirers are something people would like to have in their youths, with letters filling up your shoe-locker or chocolates on your desk on Valentine's Day. They sometimes only gave you hints, or probably anonymous, with the hope their crush wouldn't know their existence. 

And with Kono Junki, secret admirers are his everyday life. With his bubbly personality and his hobbies in sport (either soccer or weightlifting), many girls grow a crush on the friendly guy. He may not be the tallest, the richest, or the most handsome, but his charms could swoon as much people he could reach, and he did not exactly notice this fact until something weird happened.

14th February, he opened up his lockers to find one big parcel of chocolate with something shining caught his attention. He reached out the gift and dropped his jaw when he saw what's inside the parcel. He blinked furiously and tried to scan the gift once more. 

He wondered, "what the hell is this?"

His friend, Kawashiri Ren approached him with curiosity. Not to mention he also got a chocolate, but not from some admirers, but his own lover from another class. "What are you doing starring on the gift so intensely- OMFG YOU GOT A GUCCI."

"SST SHUT UP!" Junki furiously covered Ren's mouth, wishing no one would hear that. After all, it is not an everyday occasion for someone to get a Gucci on Valentine's Day. Fortunately, no one bothered, they must've had their minds on their own chocolates.

Ren rolled his eyes, he pulled down Junki's hand and snickered, amused by the situation in front of him. It was the first time he had ever seen such an expensive gift. It was still amazing that his own friend achieved a high price.

"But from who?" Junki wondered, he opened up the box which contained a cute monochrome watch with ghost drawing on it. It was simple, stylish, but also a little playful, suited for a simple high schooler like him. Although it might not be Junki's style, he admitted that he would gladly use it daily.

Ren shrugged, "I don't know, but it looks like it is from a rich one" 

"Of course I know that! But really though, is it necessary for the person to give this much on something Valentine's Day?"

"Well, either she is a spoiled kid or she is just someone that loves you too much, Junki." A light-purple haired boy added, he looked over Junki's shoulder to peak and wowed at the gift, although he himself already got loads of chocolate on his hands. Probably 15 boxes or more.

"Oh, Ruki! What's up? Seems like your chocolate is on the roll again." 

Ruki just shrugged. Even on normal days, he got 5 confessions every week. It's not unusual for him.

"Although I've told them I don't eat sweets, they still give me chocolate. I'll just give some for Shion and Syoya later."

"Shion will also got tons like you though." Ren said, laughing. "Why don't you give me some too."

"Shion can eat many, and Syoya probably hasn't got any of it. Not like you. You already got one from your lover."

"Well you got the point." Ren nodded acknowledgely, although deep down he still wants that piles of chocolate Ruki got from his fans. "Btw, Junki, is that a letter inside the box? Open it!" 

Junki just side-eyed Ren and carefully lifted up the letter. It covered with golden-colored envelope and a maroon seal. It was a neat letter, with the smell of roses attached to it. Probably because it was inside of the bouquet for too long.

"Isn't this too neat even for a high school girl?" Junki said spontaneously. He carefully opened the letter with both hands, after he put down the gift on his locker again.

"Why are you so sure it's from a girl?", Ren chimmed. He played his eyebrow, looking at Junki with teasing eye.

"Well not everyone is like you, Ren." Junki said, getting a careful nod from Ruki. "Also it looks like she made the bouquet herself. I think I've never seen a man other than florist making a flower bouquet this neat."

Now that he mentioned it, the flower surrounding the watch is not usual like it was made by florist hands. It was unique, it's not arranged as if it's bought. With red and pink rose placed neatly, some bon chocolates are put between the flowers. Yellow-colored small roses emphasize the bouquet to brighten the mood. It was cute and lovely. Too lovely to be made by a guy, Junki thought.

RINGGG

As the three boys looking at Junki's gift, the bell rang, pointing the first class was going to start. They looked at each other and decided to left the gift inside the locker again, rushing to their own classes, not knowing a pair of eyes were watching them attentively.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry if it's boring bcs this is my first AU haha. Also, if you want to check on the social media from based on this, you can check my twt! @purehappiness77 
> 
> Please write your comments about this fic! Thank you ♥️


End file.
